Heart of Tenacity
by oddishh
Summary: He will not be hindered, he will not be stopped. His unwavering heart of tenacity will lead him towards his ultimate goal, even if nothing but a shred of memory of said goal remains. -Speculative fic.-


_Notes: Property of Square Enix and Disney. I only own the original ideas and original characters. Also, this contains spoilers for Dream Drop Distance._

They had a deal.

It was simple, really. Help him get a Keyblade, and he would do whatever the old coot asked.

But he had been screwed. He had been screwed over so badly.

Now he was roped into all this darkness and research crap.

At this point in time, Braig was a complete mess. The darkness was corrupting him to the point where all reason individuality became null. His vulnerable state, the one Xehanort had found him in, opened his heart up to a world of hurt. It wasn't until after he had been corrupted to the point he could no longer come back to the Light on his own that Xehanort told him of his real plan.

Xehanort still promised him a Keyblade, even if it was at the price of becoming a clone.

No matter how far the darkness drove him into insanity, however, his heart of tenacity would always keep the flame alive that made him come to this point of corruption. No matter how small that flame got, it would be forever ignited. Driving him, leading him, and directing him to his ultimate goal. No matter how much of Xehanort he became, that goal he had from the beginning would inevitably be first priority every time – even if he were no longer aware of that goal in the coming future.

Everybody has his or her motives, even Braig. He's not all he makes himself out to be. Wearing masks to protect his unstable emotions was the only way to not become a blithering mental patient. He really does care; he has a good head on his shoulders and is very intelligent. His sense of humor is the same, but he is so much more tame and mature than he makes himself out to be.

The most curious part was the fact that he once loved, and oh how much love he had. Little did anyone outside of Radiant Garden know, he had a family: a lover and a daughter who was only three at the time.

Nami, who was his heart and soul; Shion, who was his light, his Poppet; they meant everything to him.

What could he possibly say to describe Nami? She was beautiful. She was strong. She was his reason. She was everything. She was the most perfect creature in the entire megaverse. Yes, she had her own share of flaws like anyone else, of course. Stubbornness, cynicism, and a touch of shyness flowed through her. These flaws were meaningless to him when it came down to it, though. He wouldn't want her any other way.

They were friends in very early childhood and after the 'death' of Braig's little sister, they began to grow more and more close. Feelings were gradually revealed and they eventually were united in matrimony. Braig had his own share of demons, but as long as Nami was there to support and love him everything would be okay.

Four years after they were bonded for eternity, Nami became pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Jeremiah, who was named after Braig's late father. However, a parent's worst nightmare came true and just six months after his birth, Jeremiah vanished without a trace from his room. There was no explanation, no reason. The couple grieved for quite some time, two years to be exact, and eventually they decided to try again.

A year after they had grieved all they could grieve, the couple was blessed with a baby girl they named Shion, in honor of Nami's grandmother. She lived a happy and full life, favoring Braig in features; Jeremiah was the same way. They thought the tragedy was over and they could live happily ever after.

Apparently, the gods didn't make him a happily ever after. His family was ripped away from him, just like they always had throughout his life. Darkness briefly swept over Radiant Garden, and they disappeared with it. Poor Ienzo's parents, as well.

Tragedy seemed to follow the poor man through all stages of his life. First was his father, who died in a tragic mining accident. Then his mother, who lost her life to sickness (though Braig was sure it was due to a broken heart.) After being orphaned and promoted to parent for three years, his beloved sister Ellyné was pulled away as well, dark figures dragging her down into darkness right before his eyes. She was only eight, he thirteen. Then Jeremiah, Shion, and Nami; their mysterious disappearances caused him to create all kinds of theories; maybe it was connected to his sister.

As he always had, he didn't react like a normal person would when his family was taken from him. His grieving was internal, festering. Anguish built up within him until it reached its brink. On the outside, he appeared collected and laid back as ever. This puzzled so many people, questioning his empathy. In private, however, he was an absolute mess; a train wreck of shot nerves and sorrow.

Working closely with Ansem the Wise, Braig had a thorough knowledge when it came to darkness and light, the metaphysical heart, and the Keyblade.

It was the latter that led him on the road to darkness.

Ansem said his heart was strong, but there was something blocking use of the mythical weapon known as the Keyblade. He had the potential, but something always stopped him. This made it even more frustrating.

He wanted the Keyblade so badly. If he had the Keyblade, he could travel to other worlds and find out if his Nami and Shion were still out there somewhere. Perhaps even Jeremiah and Ellyné could be recovered. Maybe he could discover why they had disappeared in the disturbing manner they did. Maybe they were in the uncharted Realm of Darkness, (that was at that time just a scientific theory). Maybe Radiant Garden itself was unstable and would unexpectedly open portals to dark realms (a theory brought up by Even. His family was not the first to mysteriously disappear, nor the last.) The only true way to find out was through a Keyblade.

He would not be hindered. He would not be stopped. He would never cease towards reaching his ultimate goal. He didn't care who he hurt, or how insane the darkness drove him. His undying heart of tenacity would lead him to the end of his true quest, even if he no longer knew them or their names. The strands of wonderful memories would always be there in the back of his mind. The four of them were all that ever mattered anything to him.

"This projects I am taking on just need one more touch: what should we call them?"

"How about Xion for number i?"

Vexen looked down toward Xigbar? "Shion?" He knew whom he was referring to.

"Yeah, but X-I-O-N, just pronounced like 'Shion'. Take the X out and it's no. i."

"A flash of brilliance."

"Aint that the truth?"

"Since you're on a naming streak, _Braig_, what of the replica of Riku?"

'_Jeremiah'_ his subconscious told him, but he ignored it. Who were these names popping into his head anyway? He felt like he knew them in the past. "Just Riku Replica, dude."

"Very well then. As for the Nobody we are holding in Castle Oblivion—"

"Naminé."

Vexen looked perplexed. "And just where do you get a name like that from Kairi, Xigbar?"

"She aint really the princess's nobody. I figured we should give her an identity."

"How thoughtful."

"I can be thoughtful."

'_I can be thoughtful.'_

END


End file.
